Orthopox
Orthopox (nicknamed "Pox") is a high ranking Furon scientist, Crypto's mission officer, current Emperor of the Furon Empire, and a main character in the Destroy All Humans! series. Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz. and Darryl Kurylo (Big Willy Unleashed) Overview Appearance Pox is a Furon who wears a labcoat with armor pieces on it and has several large horns coming out of his head, a trait not seen in any other Furons. Pox's head is quite big, marking him as a very intelligent Furon. His incarnation as Orthopox-14 has shrunken his head, and replaced his original, meek body with a much stronger monkey body. Personality Pox is Crypto's mission officer, who gives him his assignments. Orthopox is known for being both extremely intelligent and extremely prideful, in other words, Pox is basically a mad scientist. Despite being gifted with a large brain, Pox's own schemes lack a bit of foresight, not to mention appealing to his ego ensures remaining on Pox's good side. While Orthopox is capable of inventing new weaponry and upgrades, he usually does it at a price. It's clear that Pox is a businessman, having started his own successful fast food franchise and ran Crypto's casino. Pox also shows a bit of a sadistic streak and much like Crypto, has little regard for life, unless they prove to be strategically valuable. Being a high-ranking Furon commander, Pox is also quite bossy. This trait was highlighted after Pox lost his own body, angering him to no end. Biography Nothing is known about Orthopox before the invasion of Earth, except that he was able to conquer quite a few worlds for the Empire, and that he and Crypto have been partners all their lives, being like a father figure to the Furon soldier. Some of Pox's known military achivements include the conquest of Zarkon-5, being the hero at the battle of Tharsis Mons, and winner of the Xanthrax-47 Mental Cruelty Award, 6 years running. At one point, he was involved with a female Furon called E. Coli who simply used him and promptly dumped him after she was done with him. Orthopox-13 Years before the invasion, Orthopox presented his plan for obtaining Furon DNA to the War Council and sent Crypto-136 to Earth in order to investigate Earth. After losing contact with 136, the newly cloned Crypto-137 urges that they go to Earth and rescue their comrade in peril. In 1957, a Furon Mothership under the command of Orthopox reached the planet in search for Crypto-136. Orthopox remained in the mothership, handing out assignments as Crypto infiltrated humanity. After Crypto-137 had discovered that 136 was killed and dissected, the duo continued to fight humanity to avenge Crypto 136 and claim Earth in the name of the Furon Empire. Pox sent Crypto on more missions, including the disbanding of the Joint Chiefs to prevent them from joining with the Majestic, the assassination of General Armquist and President Huffman, and the defeat of Silhouette, leader of the American Majestic. Crypto and Pox claim Earth as a territory of the Furon Empire, though they only manage to gain control of one country. While Crypto took control while posing as the President, Orthopox continued experimentation and managed to use the acquired DNA to don Crypto real genitalia. Holopox In 1969, Orthopox died when the KGB shot a nuclear missile at the Mothership, however he was able to download his mind into a Holopox unit, a Furon hologram projector that was formerly used for long-distance communication. Orthopox constantly complained about his status as a non-corporeal being. At this point, Pox begin to interact with humans, mostly as allies, and urged Crypto-138 to avoid becoming fond of them. Soon after they both defeated the Soviets and the Blisk, Orthopox created a Big Willy hot dog franchise, in which he feeds the grinded up flesh of dead humans in the form of hot dogs, as a way of getting rid of the bodies Crypto always leaves lying around. He also creates the Big Willy mech, a robotic suit disguised as the restaurant's mascot and led Crypto into a war to destroy his business rival, Colonel Kluckin. Along the way, Pox was fooled into joining Mr. Pork in exchange for gaining a new body. The results were disastrous, leading to Orthopox almost being erased in an all-out attack, resulting in Pork's death. After Kluckin was destroyed by Crypto, he decided he was done with fast food and gave Crypto the money from the franchise's profits. By 1979, the Furons moved on to run a casino in Las Paradiso. While the business was going well, they caught the attention of the Molinari Brothers and began a war. They were interrupted by Nexosporidium Warriors suddenly appeared and attacked them. Orthopox then ordered the city be destroyed, including their casino. Then, they set out to find the conspirators who sent the Nexos after them. The answers were then presented to them by a Furon known as "The Master", who told them that the conspirators came from Furon. Following the death of the Master, their search took a strange turn when they discovered synthetic Furon DNA, which made their mission pointless. In a bout of rage, Crypto left Earth and took Orthopox with him to the Fourth Ring of Furon in order to make Emperor Meningitis pay. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Politicians Category:Scientists Category:Allies Category:Furons